I'll Keep You Safe
by petitprincess
Summary: Kion ends up stuck in the Outlands after being injured from a steep fall. Luckily, he gets found by another cub there that vows to bring him back to health. ...Strange. Why won't the cub let him leave? A lot more light-hearted than you think. Rated T for language and mild violence
1. The Rough Start

"Beshte! Bunga! Ono! Fuli! Where are you guys!?" Kion shouted at the top of his lungs inside the rocky and ominously quiet Outlands. He slowly paced through the unknown territory, swinging his head left to right warily. He scoffed, "Stupid Janja! Why did he and his clan have to scatter like that?"

The Lion Guard were chasing Janja and his clan due to them, once again, trespassing on Prideland territory. Although, stealing prey normally, they just kind of stood around almost as if they wanted to get caught. Even stranger, when the guard showed up, they instantly fled. Yeah, hyenas aren't normally the bravest animals, but the clan usually at least tries to fight. Why would they just run away like that? Did they want to get us lost in here? The more the young leader thought about it, the more the twisted feeling of dread he felt. He shook his head to get away from the dubious thoughts.

Kion jumped over a few boulders shouting, "C'mon guys! We have to regroup or-"

A few pebbles loosened from a rock wall, causing Kion to squeak in surprise and instantly get into a defensive crouch. Once he saw the pebbles, he just groaned inwardly, but still stayed on guard. He finished, "Or we might end up getting amb- **AH!** "

Right as soon as he took one step forward, a chunk of the boulder he was on gave way and set him tumbling down a curved, steep slope. He desperately tried to grab onto a ledge or something, but his legs were flailing around too much as his body rolled and bashed into the ground. His tumbling act ended when the hill turned more into a sheer drop. He screamed, " **No! No! N-** "

His screaming got caught off when he dropped on his side onto a flat rock. The only sound the came out was a yelp as he got the wind knocked out of him. It didn't take long for an excruciating, throbbing pain to course through his body. He took slow, shallow breaths as he slowly lost consciousness from the pain. The only thing he saw was a blurry figure with seemingly concerned eyes. _Wait...con...cerned…._

* * *

Slowly, the young leader blinked his eyes open, slightly wincing at the light. A voice echoed in his head, "Hey! You alright?"

Kion didn't respond, only lazily blinked his eyes and groaned. _That's funny. That voice sounded weirdly...close,_ he thought, trying to close his eyes and let unconsciousness wave over him again. At least that would've happened, if something didn't splash water on him. The young cub coughed and sputtered, finally fully awake. He turned to glare at the figure, but instead was stunned to see another lion cub like him. Well, not exactly like him.

This lion cub had auburn fur, creamy brown paws, muzzle, and underbelly; he also had a tuft of dark brown fur in his head and elbows. The cub's dark green eyes held a bit of relief when Kion fully awoken. The cub sighed, "You're awake! Finally!"

The Outlander jokingly added, "It was getting kind of boring just staring at you."

Kion felt a flush of embarrassment and a bit of panic when the dark cub said he was staring at him. _Why did did he just watch me? Is he planning something?_ Kion immediately pushed those thoughts away. The cub looked about the same age as him and it didn't seem like he would be up to anything. Seem.

The young leader's thoughts got interrupted when he heard a thump in front of him. He looked down and saw a hare carcass and a chunk of bark with some murky water in it. Cautiously, he leaned forward and sniffed the skinny carcass. He didn't see it, but he sensed an eye roll from the cub. The darker cub scoffed, "Tch! Why in all of Africa would I poison you after I just saved you?"

Kion was about to apologize until he heard the other snarkily put in, "Heh! Who would've thought Pridelanders would be so edgy?"

The Pridelander snarled, "Why shouldn't I be edgy!? I don't know who you are! Plus, for all I know, you could be working for Janja!"

The cub just stared blankly at him and asked, "Uh...who's Janja?"

"You don't know Janja or any other hyenas?" Kion asked whilst eating the hare, hating at how stringy it is and wondering how the cub kept looking so well nourished in this wasteland. The cub just shrugged. "The only animals I've seen-besides prey-have been me and my pride."

The Pridelander just nodded, quickly finishing his small meal in a few gulps. Feeling immediately parched, he bent his head down into the bark, took one lap of the water, and gagged. The latter just chuckled at his reaction. Kion glared at him, thinking that he expected that from him. The darker cub excused, "Yeah, sorry about that. It's not our fault that we don't have many clean watering holes like your beloved Pridelands."

Kion didn't say anything while he slowly lapped up the water, but he did throw contemptuous glares at the Outlander. Of course, he hated that he spoke so scornfully of the Pridelands, although, what he said next was worse. "That dumb king and his demands! Maybe if he tried being reasonable and stop pretending that everything in nature revolves around him, then maybe that 'circle of life' of his won't be so damn chaotic and he'd actually get stuff done!"

 _Okay! That's it!_ Kion immediately, shakily stood up and stomped away from the now confused cub. Instantly, the cub began shouting for him to come back and, regrettably, thought that he should turn back due to every muscle shrieking in pain. The young leader shook his head and hissed, "I don't know why even thought that! He has no right to talk about my father that way, even if he doesn't know that he's my father."

Hearing fast pawsteps behind him, Kion tried to quicken his pace as much as his exhausted and battered body can. The Outlander ran up to Kion until he was matching his pace and panted, "Look, I...didn't think...you w-would...get offended."

The brighter cub mocked, "Oh, yeah, a Pridelander getting upset over someone badmouthing where they live and their king? So weird, right?"

"Okay, alright, I deserved that," the darker cub admitted. He suddenly looked concerned when Kion's pace started faltering and his form started shaking. The cub pressed his larger body up against Kion, noticing the other's disdain. The cub cautioned, "You may want to slow down. You're still hurt pretty badly, you'll tire yourself out."

"I-I don't…need…your," Kion stopped trudging, trying to catch his breath and ignore the agonizing pain. As he started slumping more on the Outlander, in an amazing feat of strength, the other cub shuffled Kion onto his back. The darker cub chuckled but not mockingly, "Ha! Yeah, you do."

The young leader would've gawked at the cub's strength, but he was too fatigued to even speak. However, he did send the darker cub a questionable stare when he noticed the cub start walking in a random direction. The cub caught on and explained, "Oh! I'm just taking you to my pride," he felt Kion shiver and quickly reassured, "Don't worry; I'll put you in a place they won't find you. I'll make sure you're safe."

Kion just hummed, feeling to tired to argue that he's not a newborn and doesn't need be talked to as such. As his eyelids started drooping, the cub started, "By the way, my name's Kovu. What's-"

Kion didn't hear the rest as he fell into a languid sleep.

* * *

 **Is it weird that I had more fun writing this than We Aren't So Different? I mean, I had fun writing it, but at the same time I didn't want to screw up Scar's character in that, so it was also difficult. It's so easy to mess him up. Just like how I hope I didn't screw up Kovu's. Also, this is a definite continue. I already started writing the next chapter! And, here, I just wanted this to be a one-shot. Not sure how it's gonna end though, so, be prepared. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Any criticism is welcomed by the way. Please leave a review if you want more!**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Lion King, I would've put Lion Guard on Disney XD and not Disney Junior!**


	2. The Wake Up Call

Kion slowly awoke, stretching out his limbs, not really paying attention to his surroundings. He blinked sluggishly and looked around unruffled at the strangely more earthy environment. He yawned, "Dad? Mom? Where is everyone?"

 _It seems like it'd be too late for a hunting trip,_ he thought confusingly. The young leader tried to stand, but was immediately met with cramps and searing pain. He curled up in a ball and started groaning at the soreness. Somehow, the spasm shot him back into reality. He crouched at the corner of the dirt cavern, whimpering in panic as he finally observed the area.

The chamber was lined with nothing but reddish-brown dirt. At random times, there would be lines of insects crawling out from small holes in the wall. At a far side of the cavern there's a slab of rock, seemingly something to sleep on. There's also a medium-sized opening leading out to a dimlit pathway, where it leads to Kion would rather not figure out. There also is a hole in the ceiling, letting in a bit of moonlight. From the hole, Kion also heard a ***** hushed rattling sound. He crouched tighter in a ball, hoping it wasn't a rattlesnake trying to slither it's way in.

He whispered in a panic, "Wh-Where am I!? I d-don't remember ever-"

 ***** His thoughts got interrupted when a memory quickly flashed.

* * *

 _The young leader would've gawked at the cub's strength, but he was too fatigued to even speak. However, he did send the darker cub a questionable stare when he noticed the cub start walking in a random direction. The cub caught on and explained, "Oh! I'm just taking you to my pride," he felt Kion shiver and quickly reassured, "Don't worry; I'll put you in a place they won't find you. I'll make sure you're safe."_

 _Kion just hummed, feeling to tired to argue that he's not a newborn and doesn't need be talked to as such. As his eyelids started drooping, the cub started, "By the way, my name's Kovu. What's-"_

 _Kion didn't hear the rest as he fell into a languid sleep._

* * *

He growled, "Ugh! I knew it! I knew that cub- or Kovu or whatever his name is couldn't be trusted! He probably brought me back here as a prisoner."

There were light pawsteps outside of the cavern and a shadow splayed across the pathway's wall. "Oh no!" Kion exclaimed and whispered. Feeling a sense of alarm, he hobbled, he wondered how he was able to even _try_ and run away from Kovu, over to the rock slab. He hoped that the darkness would help hide himself despite his vibrant fur. Just for precautions, he closed his eyes, thinking his eyes would probably glow in the blackness.

He heard the figure walk into the cave and set something down on the ground. It was silent for a few seconds, as if the figure was looking for him. The figure whisper shouted, "Hey! Are you there?"

Recognizing the voice, Kion snarled quietly and bared his teeth down thinking, _That dirty traitor! I can't believe he would do this to me! I...can't believe that I trusted him. I'm so-_ His thoughts got interrupted when he heard a chuckle very close him. He opened his eyes and saw dark green eyes staring back at him. He yelped, jumped back as far as he could on the slab, and glowered at the dark cub. The cub laughed, "I don't-haha-know wh-what you were thinking. You're a little too bright to be in the dark."

Kion spat, "Whatever, _Kovu_." He said the other cub's name with as much venom as he could. Kovu seemed to have notice the tone, since he shrunk back and his ears drooped. He asked all mirth lost, "Um...Did I do something wrong?"

That only fueled his anger even further. Kion leapt up to his paws and stalked towards Kovu shouting, " **Did you do something wrong!?** Yes! You did! First, you mocked my own home,"

"I didn't think-"

"Then, you talk badly of my _father_!"

"The king's your father?"

Ignoring his question, Kion continued, "Now, you take me to your pride as your prisoner! What's your de-"

Kion stopped midsentence as he felt himself forcefully got pushed back onto the earthy floor. He glared up accusingly at Kovu only to shrink back a bit at seeing hurt in the darker cub's eyes. Kovu growled, "I can't believe you would actually think I would take you in here as a prisoner!"

The young leader was about to interrupt, but Kovu shouted, "No! Listen! I told you that I would keep you safe and I have. I snuck you into one of our abandoned dens. While it's not too far away from the main cavern, it's the only place I could take you without getting anyone suspicious. Why would you even _think_ I would bring you in as a prisoner!? I only just now know that you're King Simba's son."

Feeling Kion stiffen underneath him, the Outlander got off from him and took a couple steps back to give him some space. Once Kion slowly got to his paws, he continued, "Even knowing that now, I still wouldn't bring you in. I'm sorry for everything else I said, but just know that I wouldn't betray you like that."

" But, you don't even know me," Kion pointed out. This only made Kovu shrug, possibly not caring if he didn't know Kion just as long as he can help him. The Pridelander felt guilty for accusing Kovu as a traitor, however, he didn't apologize because he still had his suspicions. _Yeah, you keep that promise for now, but what happens if you have no choice? I doubt you'll do much then, Kion thought sullenly, Would he even be happy to finally get revenge on the Pridelands or at least a Pridelander? He obviously doesn't like us, so, why would he even **keep** me?_

As Kion was deep in thought, he didn't notice Kovu walk over to pick up what he brought. Once again, Kion heard a _thump_ in front of him. He saw that a rather large, but skinny, rat had been placed at his paws. He laid down, ignoring a bit of pain, and nodded graciously to Kovu for the food, feeling guiltier by the minute. As Kion bit into the tough meal, he looked up every-now-and-then to see that Kovu was just staring again. It caused a chill of unease to run down his spine. Why was this cub so interested in him?

When he was halfway done with the rat, he pushed the remains towards Kovu, thinking this would settle as a silent apology. Looking confused for a second, Kovu then smiled at the gesture and lied down to eat the apology rat. After a few seconds of silence, excluding the sound of ravenous eating. Kion asked, "Did you mean everything you said?"

The darker cub stopped eating and looked up at the brighter cub, looking puzzled. The young leader clarified, "Did you mean everything you said about my dad?"

"No!" Kovu immediately shouted, but after receiving an incredulous look from Kion, he stammered, "Well, I mean, maybe I didn't...just a bit...y-yeah. Yeah, I did."

Before Kion could even form any emotion, the Outlander quickly explained, "B-But if I knew that Simba was your dad, then I wouldn't have said anything! I promise."

"Why do you even hate him?"

"It's because he kicked us out of the Pridelands for no good reason. Not only that, but why the Outlands? He knows there's nothing out here, so, why? Did he just want us to die out? I-I don't-" Kovu stopped, trying to catch his breath after his rant. Kion just shifted uncomfortably, not entirely too sure on what to do. Doing what he thinks best, he comforted, "Hey, I don't think my dad would ever want you guys to die out here. Plus, I really doubt he would kick you out here for no good reason."

For the first time, Kovu glared at Kion and growled, "Then explain! He must've told you about us, so, tell me why he left us to rot!?"

Kion's mind instantly blanked. He really didn't know why his father would do something like this. Actually, he's never even heard of another pride being out here only hyenas. Why would he sentence someone this cruelly? Did he even know that Kovu's pride had cubs and if he did, then why not someplace else? Kion shook his head to rid himself of the bleak thoughts. He saw that Kovu was still waiting for a response and said, "Well, I don't know the reason, but I know my dad wouldn't be so cruel. I know he needed a reason to do this."

Kovu opened his mouth, but immediately closed it, looking like he instantly regretted what he was going to say. The Pridelander figured it was going along the lines of: "Maybe you don't know your father as well as you think you do." It was probably best for him to not say anything, knowing Kion would never forgive him. Seeing that Kovu still looked saddened, Kion heaved himself up despite his body screaming in pain to try and comfort the cub. The darker cub's eyes instantly shown distress when Kion got up. Kovu hastily got to Kion's side and gently pushed him back down. He reminded, "No, you have to stay down. You're hurt, remember? Besides, it's dark out, no doubt you're tired."

As if on cue, Kion yawned loudly, causing Kovu to chuckle. Kovu grabbed the carcass remains and started heading outside to, presumably, bury the skeletal prey. Once he got to the entrance, he stopped, turned around and asked, "I forgot to ask: What's your name?"

The young leader tensed up a bit, wondering if he should mention his name. _I don't really know him. What if he tells all the other cubs in his pride about me? What if they tell their king? No doubt he would use me as bait to lure my father out here,_ Kion thought cautiously about his decision. Although, as more "what ifs" came through his mind, the more he thought about how hurt Kovu looked when he accused him of betrayal. He really didn't want to get on this cub's bad side. He decided, _I'll tell him my name, but just to get on his good side. Maybe this'll work out in my favor in the end._

He replied, "My name's Kion."

Kovu smiled at him once more and left out the cavern along with the carcass.

Kion heaved a heavy sigh of relief when Kovu left. As much as he hates pretending, he doesn't want to get too close to the Outlander. He just wants to close enough so when he heals he'll allow him to leave. _It won't be for too long. I can do it,_ he reassured himself as he placed his head on his paws. He sighed once more and closed his eyes to get some rest, not noticing the loneliness he felt when the cub left.

* * *

 ** ***The hushed rattling sound is when clusters of termites are moving around, so I assume that's the name they make when they fly in huge groups.****

 ** ***I know that flashback wasn't necessary, but I wasn't sure when I would upload this, so, I figured a flashback would help some people remember.****

 **Alright, thank you so much for reading and all those who reviewed last time. I really thought that this would get bypassed. I hope this chapter didn't seem rushed or weird. If it did, then please tell me in a review. Like I said before, constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, why is Kovu looking at Kion? Probably just really curious... _probably_. Next chapter, about half of it will be in the Pridelands and there's gonna be a time skip going back into the Outlands. Just giving you guys a heads up. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing!**


	3. Authors Note (PLEASE READ)

**A/N: Hey guys! This obviously isn't an update, but I need a bit of help. I'm not sure what's going on with my account, but the reviews have not been syncing up correctly or they just don't show up. So, from now on, please PM me your review because if you sent one last chapter, then there's a huge chance I didn't see it. Also, my email account isn't receiving any messages about reviews, so, I'm not getting it there either. Do any of you have the same problem? I have no idea how to fix it and I don't think fanfiction support is really helping me here. No matter how many times I send them a message they don't respond. Please tell me if there's any way to fix this. So, yeah, that's all I wanted to say. I was just getting nervous because the lack of reviews was scaring the crap out of me. I thought the chapter sucked...although, that could still be the case XP. **


End file.
